The Southern Ice Fire Princess
by Da Femslash Prince
Summary: Princess Azula of the Fire Nation has been raised in the Southern Water Tribe scenes she was five years old. With help from Azula and the rest off his friends, Aang will stop the 100 year war, and Azula will take the throne and Rule the Fire Nation
1. Prologue Part 1

Chapter One

 **(Prologue)**

 _A fire nation ship is cutting through the ice trying to reach Fire Nation waters and take the princess Azula, back home to the fire nation. Azula is five years old and is accompanied by Shayna, a twenty five year old firebender who has been tasked to protect the princess. Shayna has been like a mother to azula all her life, more so than her real mother who disappeared and is presumed dead after Azula was born._

" _A prodigy",_

 _Shayna whispers while watching the five year old firebending princess defeat one of the guards._

" _She certainly is,"_

 _the captain of the ship says, also watching the young firebender._

" _She will definitely make our nation proud when she becomes the firelady"._

 _Azula runs up to Shayna with a smug smile on her face,_

" _did you see me Shayna, I defeated him"._

" _You certainly did Azula, well done"._

 _Shayna said, and Azula's smug smile turned into a wide smile of pride. That smile turned into a look off alarm when the ship started rocking and shaking, and their where yells coming from the deck._

" _What is going on up there,"_

 _Shayna yelled while running upstairs to the deck, while Azula followed. "There is a storm coming", a crewman yelled._

 _There were waves crashing into the side off the deck, crewman were flying over board, it was awful._

" _Shayna, get Azula downstairs and protect her", the captain yelled, and made his way to the control room. Shayna grabbed Azula and ran down the hall to her sleeping quarters._

" _What is going on Shayna, are we going to be ok", Azula asked, looking very scared._

" _Were going to be ok Azula, I will protect you, I promise"._

 _Thirty minutes later the captain ran into the room, "Shayna you and Azula need to get into the lifeboat and get out of here"._

" _But there is only one," Shayna tells him,_

" _I know, there is no one else, just me and two other crewman, and the captain goes down with the ship"._

 _Shayna nods, knowing that he is right. The captain kneels down in front off Azula._

" _Azula, you and Shayna are going in the lifeboat, and you are going to get to safety. Remember what me and Shayna have taught you"._

 _Azula nods while looking at the ground with tears in her eyes. No the captain was not her father or her brother, but he did teach her a lot of what she new. The captain stands up and hands Azula a dagger, a present he was going to give her when they got back home. Azula carefully took the weapon in her hands gazing at it in awe and wonder. "Thank you"._

" _You are welcome Azula"._

 _The captain ran both of them to the lifeboat. Shayna got Azula in the boat and settled her into the seat. When azula was in the seat Shayna turned to the captain with tears in her eyes, and launched herself into his arms. "Goodbye, Brother", Shayna says trying to hold back her tears. "Goodbye, Shayna"._

 _Once Shayna is out of her brothers arms, she sat down next to Azula. The captain sent the boat down into the water. Shayna could not watch, so she drove the boat away from the sinking ship. Twenty minutes into their journey, the storm had not let up and a huge wave was moving fast towards the boat._

" _Azula, you need to hold on and don't let go," Shayna told her._

 _Before Azula could grab onto the rail, the wave smashed right into the boat and everything went black._ __


	2. Prologue Part 2

" _Father, is she ok?" A voice asks._

" _She will be fine Katara. Why don't you stay here with her, and when she wakes up bring her to the meeting hall."_

" _Ok Father."_

' _ **Where am I? Who are these people? Am I in danger, are they going to hold me captive?'**_

 _Azula could only lie there and listen to the voices around her. She slowly opened her eyes peeked to figure out where she was._

" _Oh, you're awake!" A voice exclaimed._

 _Azula turned to the voice and saw two big brown eyes staring at her. Azula took her time scrutinizing this girl. She had tan skin, and was wearing obvious water tribe attire._

' _ **So I am in a water tribe village.'**_ _Azula kept staring at the strange girl not saying anything,_

" _I'm Katara. What's your name?" The girl Katara asked._

 _Azula kept silent. Katara kept looking at Azula and huffed._

" _Come on tell me your name." Katara whined. Azula kept silent._

" _Please tell me your name." Katara begged. "I'll be your best friend."_

 _Azula still just sat there and watched the girl, but she had a small smile as she watched Katara huffed again and sigh._

" _Fine don't tell me." Katara said with a sigh, and she sat down and crossed her arms with a pout._

 _Azula looked at the girl_ _ **. 'I like this girl, she is stubborn like me. Maybe she would make a good friend. The only friend I had in the fire nation was Ty Lee and Mai.**_

" _Azula."_

" _What?" Katara said turning to look at Azula._

" _My name is Azula." Katara sat there stunned for a second, then smiled wide and lunged for Azula and pulled her in for a hug._

" _It's nice to meet you Azula! My name's Katara." Katara said with a beaming smile._

" _I know, you said that already." Azula said with a smile._

 _Katara let go of Azula and sent a small glare at her before smiling again._

" _We're going to be best friends I just know it." Katara said with confidence._

 _Azula just sat there smiling at her new friend and listened to her as she listed of things that they would do when she felt better. Azula then suddenly remembered that she was there because of the storm. Azula stood up and grabbed Katara's shoulders._

" _Where is Shayna?"_

 _Katara led Azula through her little village to the meeting hall where she new her father and mother would be. Katara ran right into the meeting hall dragging Azula with her._

" _Father! I brought Azula here to see you." Katara yelled._

" _Katara please do not shout." A man said walking up to Katara and Azula._

" _I'm sorry father." Katara said looking down._

" _It's ok." Katara's father said._

" _Now, who is this young lady?" Katara's father asked looking down at Azula with a smile._

" _OH, this is Azula." Katara said instantly brightening at the reminder of her new friend._

" _Hello Azula, my name is Hakoda."_

 _Azula looked up at the man and offered a small bow to the man who was obviously in charge._

 _Hakoda looked surprised at such gesture from such a young girl._

" _There is no need for such formalities." Hakoda said with a smile._

 _Azula looked at him and smiled._

" _I'm sorry. I was taught to show respect to all that were in charge."_

" _It's quite alright." Hakoda said._

 _Azula smiled again, but then remembered why she was there._

" _Sir, where is Shayna." Azula asked._

 _Hakoda's smile faded away instantly and was replaced with one of sadness._

" _I'm sorry Azula, but she isn't here anymore."_

 _Azula instantly felt a feeling of dread wash over her._

" _Is she dead?" Azula asked bowing her head feeling tears falling._

" _I'm sorry Azula, we tried everything to save her." Hakoda said sadly_

 _Azula fell to her knees and cried. Katara seeing her new so sad ran up to her and wrapped her arms around Azula. Azula cried even harder when she felt Katara hugging her._

" _I am so sorry Azula." Hakoda said kneeling down to her._

" _I know. It wasn't your fault." Azula said still crying._

 _Hakoda hugged Azula and Katara to him. "We will take care of you now Azula, I promise."_

 _Azula nodded and stood up. "I need to go for a walk. I will be back." Azula said._

 _With that, she ran out of the meeting hall._

 _Hakoda watched her go with a sad look._

" _Father can I go to her?" Katara asked._

" _Yes you can.." Hakoda said smiling at his kind hearted daughter. Katara smiled and ran in the direction Azula went. Hakoda watched as his daughter chased after Azula._

' _ **They will be great friends'**_ _Hakoda thought._

 _Azula sat on a pile of snow watching the waves in the water. She wasn't crying anymore, she wouldn't sit there and be weak. She would always have Shayna in her memory. Azula heard the sound of running feet and smiled knowing it was Katara._

" _Are you ok?" Katara asked. Azula smiled and turned to see Katara looking at her with a sad smile._

" _Yes I will be ok, thank you." Azula said._

 _Katara walked over and sat next to Azula._

" _I lost my mom last year." Katara said looking at Azula._

 _Azula turned and looked at Katara._

" _I'm sorry."_

 _Katara smiled. "It's ok."_

 _Katara and Azula sat together looking at the sun setting. Katara scooted closer to Azula and laid her head on Azula's shoulder._

" _Don't worry Azula. No matter what happens, you will always be my best friend." Katara said with a smile looking up at Azula. Azula looked at Katara with a smile._

" _You know we just met each other right?" Azula said with a smile. Katara just smiled._

" _I know, but I just have a feeling we're going to be best friends forever." Katara said with a smile. Azula just smiled and looked back at the ocean and setting sun._

" _Yeah, I have that feeling to." Azula said with a smile. Katara smiled and kissed Azula on the cheek and laid her head back on Azula's shoulder and watched the sun. Azula sat there stunned with slight pink in her cheeks. Azula looked back at Katara and saw that her eyes were closed and she was smiling. Azula looked back out to the ocean._

' _ **Yeah, I have that feeling to.'**_


	3. The Beginning Part 1

The Beginning Part 1

"Sokka honestly, do you know where you are going?" A tall black haired beauty was standing on a block off ice glaring at her best friends brother.

"Yes I know where we are, I just might have maybe went the wrong way" Sokka tried to explain while he looked around.

"So we are lost?" his sister asked, annoyed at her brother.

"NO! We aren't lost." Sokka said trying to defend himself.

"Sokka if you don't tell us the truth then I will be forced to burn down the boat" The black haired beauty threatened.

"No you won't Azula" Katara said, rolling hair eyes at her friend.

"Whatever Katara"Azula said.

"Come on guys, let's just get back in the boat and go home, we have enough fish for the whole village." Katara said, trying to push Azula to the boat.

"But we don't even know where we are Katara." Sokka whined.

"Well if you'd rather stay here and freeze to death that's fine with me." Katara said, looking at Sokka Annoyed.

"Oh, and you won't freeze either if you get anymore lost?" said Sokka.

"Off course not, i have a warm firebender, who can keep me warm." Katara said smugly.

"Well we don't all have firebender girlfriends." Sokka says mockingly.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend!" both girls yelled out in unison. Azula and Katara both looked at eachother blushing, then quickly looked away from each other, both feeling a twinge of pain in their hearts from the honest answers. Sokka looked at both off them smugly.

"Yeah, not girlfriends."

"Whatever, lets just go." Azula said, pushing past Sokka and getting in the boat.

When the group of teens finally found the right way back home, they had no clue what they were about to uncover.

"Sokka! You are a pig headed, arrogant, stupid head!" Katara yelled.

"Katara, you need to calm down." Azula tried to tell her.

Katara's angry outburst and wildly flailing arms were causing ice blocks to shatter and fall.

"No, he is being stupid and sexist." Katara yelled still oblivious to the destruction around her.

"Katara i'm sorry, please stop, i'll never say that stuff again." Sokka said trying to reason with her. With the two sibling fighting, Azula was the only one to notice a glowing orb shape coming up from beneath the water. "Guys!" Azula yelled.

"We need to get out of here."

"Why?" Katara asked, turning her glare on Azula.

"Because off that." Azula said, turning Katara around to show here the destruction.

"I did this?" Katara asked looking around in horror.

"It's ok Katara, you were just angry, I sure as hell make mistakes when i'm angry." Azula says looking at katara's neck with sadness.

Katara quickly looks over at Azula who is now looking down at the ground with sadness. She knows that Azula is remembering that horrible memory. Katara unconsciously touches her neck where the burn is. No matter how many times Katara tells Azula she forgives her, Azula will just keep feeling a huge weight off greif.

"Azula, you know that i forgive you." Katara says looking at Azula with equal sadness, but sadness because her best friend and secret crush will not forgive herself for hurting her.

"I know, but I can't forgive myself." Azula says not looking at Katara.

"Sorry to ruin this moment, but what is that?" Sokka asks.

All of a sudden, A huge orb off ice bursts through the ocean. The teens quickly shield their eyes as the orb explodes. Azula, Katara, and Sokka look up to the top off the orb just as someone steps out. The person has glowing eyes, and what appears to be a glowing arrow on his head.

"What is that?" All the teens ask simultaneously.


End file.
